Traveling to the Past
by XxcorrsxX
Summary: the REAL sequel to What's happened in his Past. the others travel in Rai's mind, and a man from his past who they thought was dead isn't and you'll see what happens then. little swearing in later chapter, adult theme stuff, drugs, the like, are in here
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my story! For those who are wondering, my old sequel was crap and wasn't really a sequel to me. Also some of you asked questions that i wanted to answer but i just didn't know why i didn't. so i'm answering them in this one!

STORY TIME

* * *

The monks were sitting in a circle playing truth or dare in a room that was something like a loung. Kimko kept her computer there(sapphire dragon epi.) and there were some couches and chairs.

"Okay Rai it's your turn," said Kimko.

"Ummm...truth."

"Did ya'll really work at a c'rcus?" asked Clay.

"Are you kidding me? Yes of course I did, that was the funnest job ever." he answered.

"He did it for the motorcycles," Rachel who was sitting next to him explained.

"I did not...that was just a bonus"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Omi it's your turn, go."

"Dare me, I am not scared of anything!" he declared.

"I dare you to stick your head in the toilet," Rachel said quickly. Rai whispered something into her ear. "Yes, that's what I was going for," she answered. They both got up.

"Com'on little brave man," said Raimundo as he left the room, Omi followed close behind.

Wha' do ya think they're gonna do to him?" asked Clay.

"I don't really know," answered Kimiko.

After a while Kimiko and Clay heard Omi scream and he ran through the hallway with something on his head. Then Rachel and Rai came into view.

"Omi! Come back! You're going the wrong way!" said Rai while laughing. They came into the room practically close to tears. Rachel collapsed on the floor and Rai flopped on a chair. A minute later Master Fung came in looking really mad.

"Eu supor o doen't como chapéus do toalete," said Rachle and they both started laughing again.  
(I guess he doesn't like toilet hats.)

"You two are to wash the grand hall floors, and for you Raimundo, no wind powers," said Master Fung and walked away.

(Grand Hall)

"What are you guys doing?" asked Kimiko at the doorway. Rai and Rachel were skating around on brushes that they strapped to their feet.

"Playing hockey."

"Aren't you suppose to be scrubbing the floor?"

"It's clean," said Raimundo.

"Yea, all we have to do now is get the small spaces by the walls. Like this, watch,"said Rahel and Rai who wasn't paying attention into the wall. He also had his sash off so he wore his shirt/robe like a vest with a T-shirt showing, but when Rai fell down, Kimko noticed something else.

"Rai, come here," she said.

"I'm fine."

"Let me look at your arm."

"I swear I"m fine." Though he allowed her to look at it.

"What is this," she indicated a black symbol(that didn't mean anything) on his arm.

"It's marker," he lied. She rubed it a little.

"If it was marker, it would come off." Rai shrugged her off and walked away.

"It's permanent."

"As in a tattoo!?"

"Maybe," he said in a low voice.

"Ouch, busted." said Rachel who being amused this whole entire time.

"Shut up Rachel, you have one too." he said angry.

"I'm allowed. Obviously you're not." Rai's cell phone rang.

"what do ya want Sid?" he said and walked out of the room.

"Hey Rachel?" asked a female voice at the 'door' of her room.

"What?"

"Can we come in?"

"Sure"

Kimiko, Omi, and Clay all walked in.

"We were wonder'n what else we didn't know 'bout Rai, cause it doesn't really seem like he tells much," said Clay.

"So let me guess, you want me to tell you if there is anything you're missing?" asked Rachel knowingly.

"Actually yes," replied Omi.

"Well...nah, that'll take too long. Best way is to get in his mind and show you. I'm guessing that you have a Shen Gong Wu for that right?" asked Rachel.

"Yep, the Shadow of Fear" answered Clay. So they went to the volt, got the Wu and...

"Shadow of Fear!"

* * *

I'm thinking that this will be a small story, it sorta popped into my head

R&R!!

press the little button at the bottom! it's purple!and says GO!


	2. Chapter 2

i'm finally updating in a long long long while, it seems very very long ago

i will now stop saying long starting...now

anyway here's the chapter you have waited a while for(i still didn't say it)

* * *

They walked down a dark tunnel that seemed to have no end.

"Is this really what Raimundo's mind is like?" said Omi wondering.

"I reckon this is just how we get to Rai's mind Omi," said Clay.

"Eh, that'll me my guess," said Rachel.

There was a small light that appeared infront of them and as they walked further it grew bigger. The light turned out to be a big room like the one Wuya showed Rai to turn evil.Rai was sitting on the thrown playing a Nintendo DS. Rachel walked right up to the mind Raimundo and poked him.

"Go away, I'm in the middle of something." he said.

"where is your memory room?" asked Rachel.

"Second door on the left now stop interrupting, I'm about to blow this guy's head off."

She left him alone ad the went into the room. A big hallway with screens of memories on the wall were there when they entered (kinda like the seen in osmosis jones which i haven't seen in years).Kimiko curiously walked up to one and put her hand to one. To her surprise, her hand went right through.

'I think we can go in them," she said.

"Cool, lets go in one than," said Rachel.

"Oh, oh, oh lets go in this one," said Omi pointing to an image where Rai was in skateboard gear and messing with his twin. They went inside, they were the same though they could see through themselves. The seen was outside at a skatepark and a huge 50 foot ramp was in front of them.

"I remember this, partually because I was the one videotaping." said Rachel "I hope I don't hear the crack this time."

"Wha' do ya mean partner?" asked Clay.

"You'll see."

Rai was on top the 50 foot ramp ready to go, he gave a wave to his friends below(not the dream surfing ones, they're not really there) and went down. He went down and up, at the top he did a simple spin and went back down. He went up again but as he was about to do a trick he lost control and he went one way as the skateboard went another. He went farther and farther from the edge and downward. It seemed to be moving in slow motion until he hit the ground.

The memory Sidney rushed forward along with the memory Rachel(with her camera) and Nico.

"Ouch, wipeout," said memory Rachel.

"Shutup," said Rai, "my arm hurts."

"Did you break it...AGAIN?" asked Sid.

"I think."

"Isn't that like the thirteenth time?" asked Nico.

"Fourteen," said Sid and Rai.

The monks left the memory seeking one that didn't involve him falling.

"So how many times did Rai break his arm?" asked Kimiko.

"Sixteen times," said Rachel.

"Ouch...hey lets go in this one!" she explained.

"Holy Crap," Rachel mumbled under her breath when she realized what it was. "Um i really think we shouldn't go in there."

"Why? I can't ever see anything because it's dark." said Omi. clay, Kimiko, and Clay went in the memory.

"Crud," said Rachel and ran tward the exit.

A few moments later the monks were back out and Omi was asking tons of questions.

"I don't get it, why was she ontop of Raimundo like that, and why was it dark, and why were they doing that four years ago, and why were they so close to each other?" asked Omi rapidly until Clay covered his mouth.

"We're not/ain't telling you Omi," said Kimiko and Clay.

* * *

It was morning and the monks were siting down to breakfast. At this moment Rai entered the room and sat down.

"I'm going to make something clear to all of you ok? No one goes into my head or your day will be very painful."Rai said unpleasantly.

"How dow you...?" Omi started to ask but Rai cut in.

"I'm not stupid," he answered plainly.

"Well your not all that smart either Rai," started Kimiko.

Silence.

"Holy crap. Rai, do you know what I just realized?" asked Rachel wide eyed.

"That today starts your so-called accursed week."

"No...wait, yes, and it's not so-called. The one true horrible thing of the year happens this week," started Rachel with Rai behind her mimicking everything she was doing. Meanwhile an unknown figure was listening by the door. "The first year it happened, your mom died. The second year, your Dad disappeared. The third year, my two and only brothers were murdered right in front of our faces. Now would anyone tell me what else happened bad in this week."

"I think this was the week that Rai turned evil," said Kimiko.

"Also the time that I did too," said Omi.

"And when Omi went back in time to stop Chase from turnin' evil," said Clay. They were starting to believe her.

"Whatever," Raimundo was getting paranoid. "There is no accursed week, it's all in your heads, and nothing bad is going to happen this week."

Dojo slithered in, "Her kids, there's a man at the door." The monks looked at each other.

"Fine I'll see who it is," Rachel gave up. As soon as she went out the room she screamed and ran back and under the table.

"What's wrong," asked Omi looking under the table.

"I just saw a dead man...or someone I had thought to be dead."

The man entered the room. He was kinda muscular and had brown hair, a navy T-shirt, and jeans. After that, Rai got up and stomped out of the room. Rachel pocked her head up. "So...you're not dead?"

"Yes Rachel. I'm alive," the man sighed, "He's still mad at me, isn't he?"

"Seriously Mr. P," she said backing up, "I don't blame him." She walked away.

"Wait a minute," said Clay confused. "Who 'r you?"

The man sighed, "I'm Rai's dad."

* * *

Ok i guess i'll stop here

the story isn't really going to match the title that much anymore, except for at times, cuz they are going to go bak into Rai's memories but I wanted to put something else in here to make it more interesting

hey, i just realize i didn't put that word at the top that i said i wouldn't say, anywhere except for up there, i kept my promise

now keep your promise as my readers to press the blue button and review


	3. Chapter 3

ok so i finally decided to update, its been wut? a year

i also concluded that some of my stuff previously was dumb, the weapons thing, the names and such. so w/ that being said, i'm switching all the wierd weapons and guns and i'm gunna do things a bit different

(this will include swearing, adult theme stuff, and drugs/acholhol/related items) so hopefully this is better

* * *

"Can you at least try and get along with him?" asked Rachel. She was seated curled up on Rai in his room.

"It's not that easy...god i hate that man," fury filled his words as he reminisced.

"He's still your father."

"I refuse to believe he is," he stated still angry.

"Hey Raimundo! There's a scary man out there!" Sparks yelled as he and Brie came flying in. "He was really really happy to see us, ran, and gave us a huge hug. who is he?"

"No one you need to know, just avoid him for now on. OK guys?" he answered not wanting them to know.

"Okay," they replyed and immediatly ran away to do what they were before.

"Are you really going to keep them away from thier dad? Don't you think they would at least want to know that he's alive and actually get to meet him?" Rachel scolded him.

"No matter what, it's going to end the same as last time and they'll just get let down," he sighed.

"Rai, your dad wants to talk to you," Kimiko said through the curtain.

"Well this won't end well," he got up and left.

His dad was sitting on a couch waiting for him. "Look, Raim-"

"Why are you here?" Raimundo interrupted.

"I want to make up it up to you."

"You shouldn't make it up to me. Make it up to the others who are still back "home" in the ghetto threatening thier life just by walking and alley," he said coldly.

"I first wanted to explain to you. You see, I was going through a rough time."

"Weren't we all? I already know you're going to use mom as an excuse but at least you didn't watch her die. Loosing your mom at the age of twelve isn't the best thing that can happen in your life." Rai said with pain. Meanwhile the others were outside the door wondering what was wrong.

"It's not the same."

"You're right, it's not the same. You were coping by drinking all the time and laying around, forcing your kids to do everything and fending for them selves. You got so drunk that you just ran away not caring about anything you left behind."

"I didn't leave because I didn't care!"

"Than why did you throw me against the wall several times? Why did you smash a glass bottle against my head and then leave? I still have scares from that if you can't remember. Hell, I still have scares from many things that prove that I was a better father to your family than you were. I took bullets for them, and other people pierced me for doing so! You did nothing but get lost for four years! Do you have any idea what happened over that time? We got rejected by the rest of our family, lost a place to stay, currently still living in the ghetto, starved for the longest time, and so on! You still say you care? Why don't you try and help us instead of hurting us and never come back!!" Raimundo stormed out of the room.

"Och!" Omi was taken aback, Ramundo just ran into him. He kept going straight to his room.

Rachel sighed, "I'll handle this guys, i know more about this than you do." She went on to his room and sat in front of him.

"I don't want to talk," he stated plainly.

"Well that's obvious, you did enough back there. I just want to comfort you," she tried to look innocent. She crawled on top of him so they were face to face. She kissed him sweetly.

"Feel any better?"

"No"

"Would it be any better if I went all the way later tonight?"

"...maybe."

* * *

"Rachel are you sure we should do this?" Raimundo asked while she lied on top of him.

"Sure, why not? We've done a lot worse," she reasoned.

"You mean you've done worse," he corrected.

"So I've done tons of drugs and am working for the black market selling illegal things, its not too much worse."

"Yes it is."

"Well it's not like I care. I can stop anytime I want," she said determined.

"Okay, than do," Rai smirked.

"Sure, but once I get my load of money tomorrow," she agreed.

* * *

"Are you guys sure we should do this?" Kimiko asked the others. They were about to enter Raimundo's mind for the second time.

"The only way to help Raimundo and his father's problem is to see what went on," Omi declared.

"Alrighty than, let's go. Shadow of Fear!" said Clay.

Once they were there, something was different than the night before. It was much darker and depressing. The room where they saw Rai in his dream place before was empty. One lone person was sitting, facing a corner. The person was all white, you couldn't tell if it was a man or woman for it was wearing a hood. The white clothes were torn and worn with many holes.

"Guys, somethings not right." said Omi stating the obvious.

"Lets ask that person over there," Kimiko suggested pointing to the one in the corner. They walked over, the person turned slightly turned to glance at them. It sharply looked away and flew toward and right through them like a ghost screaming with beaming red eyes.

Immediately as it passed through the three were teleportedto a dark room you couldn't see anything. Two loud shots were heard. Lightning flashed five times, Two boys were on the floor, blood pouring. Meanwhile and girl screamed loudly in agony, it got louder and worse for a minute. they were teleported somewhere else.

They were on a street. Two cars before them were in a total wreck, ambulances and police were nearby. A man and woman were laid dead by the ambulance. Rachel appeared from an alleyway and stopped dead in her tracks, she rushed forward halfway the the wreck and stared with pain filled eyes. She ran back to where she came not looking back.

they were teleported again.

This time they were in the temple kitchen, dark. A silhouetteopened a drawer rapidly and frantically looking for something. They got it, it was huge and sharp. They held it with both hands pointed at their neck. Right before it plunged downward another silhouette tackled the other grabbing the object out of the persons hand and threw it across the room. The three monks forgot that they weren't really there and the sharp object went straight to them. It past right threw and a huge knife was stuck horizontally in the wall. Meanwhile the two characters were wrestling on the ground, the one on the bottom that was first holding the knife, was screaming and having a fit. She yelled at him, "You always ruin everything," punching him as he hugged her to give her comfort. She soon was hysterical and quiet down.

* * *

Meanwhile Rai and Rachel were halfway when suddenly a figure appeared. Next was a huge yell, "Raimundo!!!"

* * *

ok so that was the 3rd chapter, what do u think? was it actiony enough? did it form more questions in ur mind? was it good?

R&R, i'll update whenever, who knows, it might b another year


End file.
